


Orpheus is mine!

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Brainwashing, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: An alternative version of what happens with Kageyama becomes coach of Italy's Orpheus during the FFI. Pretty dark and nsfw stuff, please heed all warnings!





	Orpheus is mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Guide: Italics: Thoughts, proper names of teams.  
> = sign: Separation point or text message or just written text note.  
> Also, the author doesn't speak Italian, please pardon any translation errors.

**=1 day before Italy (Orpheus) match against England (Knights of the Queen) (Season 5-ep 96)**

Fidio sighed as he walked up to the office of their new coach “Mr. K” whom he now knew from his friend Endou was really Kageyama Reiji. Seeing the door was open, Italy’s Team Captain walked right in and got to the point. Looking at the blonde man behind the desk, Fidio frowned. “Kageyama, the team has been talking, we don’t accept you as our coach and we will not follow your orders. Mamoru told us all about your underhanded tricks in Japan, your “papers” to be our coach from Italy’s Soccer Council could be forged.”

Kageyama looked at Fidio from behind his glasses and smirked. “’Mamoru’ is it? You’re close. Good.”

Fidio frowned, not liking the man’s dishonest smirk, it made him feel dirty somehow. “We’re friends if that’s what you mean.” Fidio balled his fists by his sides. “Stop smiling, do you find this funny? We’re here to represent our country and do our best and you’re here for revenge.”

Kageyama’s smile grew wider. “Fidio, Fidio, _dearest_ Fidio, you have no idea what I am after, but you’re talented. I could use you on my team.”

Fidio bristled at that. “I will never work for you Kageyama.” Fidio said as he closed his eyes and took a breath to calm down. “I said what I needed to say. Just stay away from us, you can stay here if you like, but don’t expect a warm welcome from any of us. And stop smiling dammit!” Fidio said slamming his fist on the desk as Kageyama got his Italian temper riled up again by seeming so calm.

Kageyama smiled again. “I am sorry, I find it funny.”

Fidio glared. “What?”

Kageyama smiled. “Nothing.”

Fidio narrowed his eyes. “Just stay away from us **AND** our friends you creep.” Fidio said as he turned away and started out of the office.

Kageyama smiled as his eyes roamed down Fidio’s body and rested on his ass, hugged nicely by the soccer shorts the Italian boy was wearing. Quick as a rabbit he was on his feet and grabbed Fidio’s arm and pushed him back to the desk and slammed his face into the desk. “I find it funny that you think you can tell me what to do Fidio Aldena.” Kageyama said as he took something out of his jacket pocket and injected Fidio with something.

Fidio winced at the sudden attack and little sting on his thigh as he pushed away. “Don’t do that again.” Fidio warned as he felt his slightly bruised cheek from when he had slammed into the desk and then began to leave again when he started feeling funny. _That bastard! He gave me something! Endou was right I should have been more careful!_ Fidio thought as his legs gave out and he fell to the carpeted floor.

Kageyama smirked as he walked over and hovered over Fidio as he rolled the boy back onto his back.

Fidio looked up at him. “What did you give me?” Fidio asked, his voice quivering for some reason.

Kageyama smirked. “Something to make you a little more docile, you’re paralyzed temporarily. Too bad your good friend Endou didn’t warn you that I like boys.” Kageyama said as he bent Fidio’s knees up and smirked as he rubbed Fidio’s inner thighs.

The Italian’s eyes widened as Kageyama’s words sunk in. God no! “H…!” Fidio cried out but then coughed as his voice stopped. “help. help.” Fidio called out weakly to the open door. _(Lower case intentional to show weak vocals. Not a typo lol.)_

Kageyama smiled. “Ah fear, such a nice smell on you boy, my drug took your voice too, so sorry.” Kageyama said as he got up and closed and locked the door. “A shame you didn’t bring more with you huh? And that they are all staying away from me. No one can hear you.” Kageyama said as he dragged Fidio to the couch in the room.

Fidio moved weakly as he tried to get his legs to work as he realized Kageyama was right, he had been a fool! “help. help.” Fidio squeaked out again, trying anyway as Kageyama laid him on the couch. Damnit, not like this! The brunette thought in desperation. And yes, the evil smirking man was right, he hadn’t been afraid before, but now…

Kageyama smiled as Fidio’s struggled amused him. “Save your strength.” Kageyama advised as he lifted Fidio’s jersey up a bit and smiled as he felt up his belly. “Very nice.” Kageyama said as he moved his hand lower to grope Fidio’s privates through his shorts.

Fidio shivered at the touches, ashamed at his body’s reaction to Kageyama’s vile touches. He couldn’t help it, he **WAS** a teenaged boy after all. “what are you going to do?” Fidio squeaked.

Kageyama smiled. “I am going to make you work for me, and then other **_Orpheus_** members and then you’ll help me get your friend Mamoru.”

Fidio shook his head weakly. “ never. I’ll never help you.”

Kageyama smiled as he slid a hand under the limp Captain and groped his buttocks. “We’ll see.” Kageyama said as he bent lower and licked Fidio’s cheek and then he pulled away and got a device from the desk and began putting the device that looked like an eye exam machine on Fidio’s forehead. He also retrieved some eye clamps and forced Fidio’s eyelids to stay open. “You have really nice eyes you know that?” Kageyama said looking into the wide blue orbs as he put the device on Fidio’s forehead and adjusted the eyeholes to go over Fidio’s eyes.

Fidio saw nothing through the device so far, but if half of what Endou had told him about Kageyama were true, it couldn’t be good. “ what is this?”

Kageyama smiled as he got up and plugged a cord from the device into his laptop on the desk. “Doctors use this device for healing with hypnotherapy. A waste of a good invention. I use it to condition people…such as yourself…to my way of thinking. As I said Fidio Aldena, you are mine and **_Orpheus_** is mine. And then you’ll help me destroy **_Inazuma Japan_**.” Kageyama said as he pressed some buttons on the laptop.

Fidio shook his head weakly but the thing stayed in place. He opened his mouth to repeat never again, but then light from the device shown in his eyes. He tried to ignore it at first but gradually relaxed as he fell into a trance, the patterns and spirals were so fascinating! He’d never seen anything like them…

Kageyama smiled as he let it go on for a bit until the device beeped, informing him Fidio’s mind was his and totally open to suggestion. Pulling a chair over he smirked as he groped Fidio’s privates again and leaned closely to the boy’s ear. “Now Fidio, listen closely…”

 **=THREE HOURS LATER:**  
Fidio blinked as he woke in his room and sat up as he rubbed his forehead. He rubbed his head. He was in his room in Italy’s compound, how did that happen? Why was it so late? Fidio wondered as his stomach rumbled. The last thing he remembered was going to talk to Kageyama and then nothing till now. Looking over at his desk, he smiled as he saw a food tray was there with a note from Gianluca, one of **_Orpheus’_** Midfielders. Picking up the note, Fidio read. =Hey F, you looked pretty tired earlier, kitchen is closed now so I thought you might like some food. See you tomorrow.= Fidio smiled and ate eagerly, it was nice to have such good friends! After eating he took a quick shower and returned to bed and looked at the ceiling. What had happened to him today? And why did his butt hurt? Shrugging it off, Fidio turned off the lights and lay on his side and fell asleep.

 **=NEXT DAY AT THE MATCH:** _(Some dialogue from the episode preserved to make it kinda sorta real)_  
When they got to the pitch the team began doing the usual stretches while “Mr. K” went to sit on the bench. Fidio frowned as he looked at the lonely man on the bench. Perhaps they had been too hasty about him? He had been appointed their coach, maybe he did know something. Absorbed in his thoughts, Fidio nearly jumped out of his skin when **_Orpheus’_** _ _goalkeeper Blasi put his hand on his shoulder and asked. “Were you going to talk to him?”__

____

Fidio shook his head. “I talked to him yesterday, you do it.” Fidio said as Blasi gathered the team in front of the bench while he stayed back as Blasi spoke. “We don’t accept you as our coach for Italy’s national soccer team. We don’t need any instructions from you in our match against England today, you just sit on the bench and stay quiet.”

After that the team broke for more practice and Fidio paired off with Blasi as he rested his cleats on a soccer ball and looked over at Kageyama who smirked at him as Blasi shook his shoulder. “Fidio! What’s with your attitude today? What are you thinking?”

Fidio nodded. What am I thinking? I was so sure he was bad yesterday! Fidio thought and shook his head at his friend. “I just don’t know about him, I need more time to think.”

Blasi shook his head. “Don’t waste your time on that! Didn’t Endou tell us about all the evil things he’s done?”

Fidio nodded again as he looked down at the soccer ball. “I can’t really put it into words, but I think there’s more to it than that.”

Blasi sighed as he raised his hands in exasperation. “Get a hold of yourself Fidio! You have to pull this team together!”

Fidio nodded as he looked at his reflection in Kageyama’s sunglasses and nodded again. “I know.” Fidio said working out quickly as the match began. **_Orpheus_** was quickly overwhelmed by the **_Knight’s_** rapid moves and attacks and was quickly in the losing position.

It was at half-time when Kageyama finally spoke. “Can I speak now?”

Blasi balled a fist. “You shut up! We…Fidio?” Blasi blinked as Fidio put a hand on his chest.

Fidio surprised himself by the action and what he said next. “Guys, let’s at least listen to what he has to say.”

And so it was that **_Orpheus_** finally turned the game around with the team following Kageyama’s orders with Fidio’s consent and turned the game around to bring a 2-1 victory for Italy. After the game, Fidio celebrated with his teammates and looked at Kageyama again as Edgar Valentis, Captain of the **_Knights_** came over to congratulate him on the victory.

Edgar smiled as he shook Fidio’s hand. “That was quite a difference in the second half. I almost couldn’t tell it was the same team. It was if you guys could see through all our movements.” Edgar said as he followed Fidio’s gaze. “Just who is this new coach of yours?”

Fidio shook his head. “Thanks. I wish I knew Edgar, I wish I knew, good match.” Fidio said as he saw Kageyama walking away. “Excuse me.” Fidio said as he followed Kageyama down an empty hall. “Mr. K!” Fidio said as he frowned. _Why am I so drawn to him?_ “Th…thank you. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Kageyama nodded. So his suggestions were working on the young Italian Captain. “Come.” Kageyama ordered simply and Fidio found himself surprised again as he obediently fell into step as they walked to an empty storage room. There, Kageyama turned to Fidio and smiled as he stroked Fidio’s cheek as he pushed him against an empty shelf. “How grateful are you Aldena?”

Fidio blinked as his body surprised him again by reacting to Kageyama’s forceful words. _Oh no…am I…attracted to him?_ Fidio blinked as he licked suddenly dry lips. “Very grateful sir…” Fidio said oddly respectfully. _What is wrong with me?!?!_

Kageyama smiled as he ran a hand through Fidio’s sweaty bangs and grinned. “You smell nice all sweaty Fidio. If you’re grateful, prove it.”

Fidio nodded as he let Kageyama push him to his knees and slowly unzipped Kageyama’s trousers and serviced the older man quickly.

Kageyama groaned as Fidio pleased him orally and when it was done he looked down at the boy with some white fluid running down his cheek. “Thank you, well done White Meteor of Italy.” Kageyama smirked as he wiped the fluid off Fidio’s cheek and hand him lick it off his finger. That done, he fixed his clothes and nodded at the confused boy on his knees. “And now Fidio, remember who your true master is.”

At the trance code word, all Fidio’s doubts and confusion vanished as his mind opened again and his eyes went blank. “I remember.”

Kageyama nodded. “I have new orders for you.” Kageyama said announced the next part of his plan to the entranced boy.

 **=HALF HOUR LATER:**  
Fidio blinked as he found himself in a storage room alone. “Not again.” Fidio groaned as he rubbed his head. _Oh wait, I have something to do!_ Fidio thought as he went to the locker room where the rest of **_Orpheus_** were showering and changing. “Congratulations guys, well done.” Fidio said as he stripped and walked to the shower and began bathing next to Gianluca. “Thanks for dinner yesterday.” Fidio said as he washed his hair.

Gianluca nodded. “ _Nessun problema_.” Gianluca replied in Italian. No problem. “Glad I could help.”

Fidio nodded. “You’re a good friend.” Fidio smiled and then the thought reoccurred that he had something to do! It was important! “Oh…I almost forgot I got this new game from Italy today, when we head back can I show you?”

Gianluca nodded. “A game? Since when do you play?”

Fidio smiled. “ _Partita di calico_.” Fidio clarified. A soccer game. _Why am I saying this? I didn’t get anything from home._ Fidio wondered, but continued anyway. “I think you’ll like it.”

Gianluca nodded, trusting his friend and not thinking anything amiss. “Sure. See you later.” Gianluca said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to dress.

Fidio nodded. “ _Più tardi_.” Later. Fidio agreed as he finished his shower and also went to dress in his **_Orpheus_** track suit.

 **=BACK AT ITALY’S COMPOUND:**  
Fidio smiled as he brought Gianluca to his room where Kageyama’s device rested on his desk. “There it is.”

Gianluca looked at the bulky thing skeptically. “That thing? What is it?”

Fidio nodded. “It’s a virtual projection. Lie down, try it.” Fidio said as he hooked his friend up. “How’s that?” Fidio said not bothering with the eye clamps since this time his friend wanted to look at it.

Gianluca nodded. “Fine, I think, but I can’t see…”

Fidio nodded as he turned the device on. “You will.”

Gianluca nodded. “These swirls and stuff? I don’t see how thi…this is…soccer…rel….” Gianluca began but then trailed off as his mind too got whisked away by the pretty patterns projected into his eyes.

Fidio nodded and then mechanically took out his cell and called Kageyama. “It’s done sir.” Fidio said and waited as Kageyama came to the room as well. “Well done pet.” Kageyama petted Fidio on the head and then sat and began whispering his insidious thoughts into Gianluca’s ear…

 **=LATER THAT NIGHT, DINNER:**  
Fidio smiled as he and Gianluca sat opposite Marco Maseratti, one of **Orpheus’** Defensemen. “Hey guys, what’s up?” Marco asked as he ate his spaghetti.

Gianluca smiled. “Fidio got this cool game from home, it’s amazing. Want to try it?”

Marco slurped up a noodle and wiped his lips. “The stoic Gianluca calling a game amazing? And the White Meteor actually playing a video game? This I have to see.” Marco said as he pushed his tray away and followed them to Fidio’s room…

And so it was as the members of **_Orpheus_** started falling under Kageyama’s influence one by one. Blasi was the last to fall and he also put up a hell of a fight since he had started to notice his teammates acting oddly. Still he was only one and he didn’t really want to hurt his friends by attacking them.

 **=ONE DAY LATER:**  
The members of **_Orpheus_** gathered in Kageyama’s office and Fidio stepped forward. “ ** _Orpheus_** is at your command sir.” Fidio said as he went to one knee and lowered his head submissively. As one, the other members also fell to a knee before their master.

**_To be continued?_ **  
_(Thanks for reading, didn't get a great reception on Tumblr, hope you guys will be more gentle and heed the warnings!)_


End file.
